Super Smash Sponge Melee
This is a spinoff. Parody of Super Smash Bros Melee. Created by MissAppear869. Season 1 1. SpongeBob's Melee destiny. ' ''The new game Super Smash Bros Melee has came out. SpongeBob wanted the game too. When he got it he some how, he got sunked in the game and was stuck like that!! He called Patrick on the phone to help but end up sunk in!! He tried to call the others but end up the same way. SpongeBob was now a defalut chararcter. SpongeBob wander how come his not versing his friends like Patrick and Sandy?? Mario told him they became unlockables and SpongeBob end up losing to all the other 3 players in the stage. SpongeBob must unlock Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr Krabs and Plankton. '' '''2. Wrong Chararacter that I unlocked! SpongeBob vs Roy. ' ''SpongeBob trys to unlock Patrick and Sandy but he unlock the wrong chararacter! He's name is Roy. SpongeBob didn't know him before and he doesn't have a sword to fight with and may be afraid that he will die and will not able to unlock Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr Krabs and Planton in time. When the blue sword came down to the stage, SpongeBob was lucky that he found one to fight with and defeat Roy. After the battle with Roy, SpongeBob goes back again and trys unlocking his friends. In the end he ends up unlocking Patrick and Plankton. '' '''3. Brawl chararacters gets hacked into Melee. Plankton is one of the evil ones. After SpongeBob unlocks Plankton, he is bound to do something EVIL!!!!!! Plankton trys hacking Brawl chararacters into Melee!! While SpongeBob and Patrick were in a Tag team match againest Link and Zelda, something goes wrong when Plankton finnaly found the number hack. Some how, the Brawl chararacters have now transfer to Melee!! SpongeBob, Patrick, Link and Zelda, they all worked together and try stop Plankton. Will the four heros stop Plankton's hacks before something worst will happen? 4. SpongeBob is not the only one who knows Karate. The squirrel of Ka-ra-tay. When SpongeBob and Patrick were playing about 15 matches, someone special came after 15 matches. She is big, she is tough, she is the master and the strongest female ever. Not even Peach or Zelda will beat her! Squirrel in a suit or with-out a suit, Sandy Cheeks joins Melee. SpongeBob and Patrick faces her in a Ka-ra-tay battle. Patrick trys to hit her but end up losing to her and is ready to get SpongeBob. SpongeBob doges her attacks in a good speed. Sandy trys to use her kararte gloves for more power. SpongeBob also brought out his karate gloves and the battle was on. Can SpongeBob defeat Sandy and unlock her before SpongeBob loses to her and has to start all over again? '' '''5. The Squid who looks like my best friend. SpongeBob and Sandy vs Squidyward Fransico. ' SpongeBob and Sandy were traning for the next match. When they're finsh, a enemy has came. He's green, he's hates sponges even annoying cheapskates, he loves music and art. The lesbain looking, Squidyward Fransico. As a tag team, SpongeBob and Sandy work together to defeat Squidyward. They thought it was there best friend Squidward but it's he's cousin with simlar name. Can SpongeBob and Sandy defeat the lesbain looking Squidyward Fransico to his own game? '' Workers ''Please put your name here and a job. '''MissAppear869: '''Creator, head writer '''Brandon Henschke: '''Script Writer '''Travis13000: '''Writer Category:Spin-Offs